thaddfandomcom-20200214-history
An Unbound Mistake
Episode It begins with the slow fade to the screen, showing someone's fingers tapping against a wooden school desk. It cuts to a digital clock sitting on a teacher's desk, reading 3:59:40. It cuts to Thadd's face, him immensely staring at the clock 3:59:49 It slowly moves to 3:59:59, then stops. Thadd bits his lower lip. The clock's seconds begins going backwards. 3:59:50, Thadd begins breathing heavily. A quiet whisper was heard, Thadddd.... It repeats, slightly louder. THADDEUS!, It cuts to the teacher's face as Thadd waking up on his deck, drool running down his chin. He turns to the door, the bell ringing and kids beginning to leave. He gets up and grabs his backpack, catching a look at the clock, 4:01:37 as he leaves. Thadd wipes his chin and puts his backpack over his left shoulder, he casually puts his other hand's fingers in his pocket, looking at the crowd of kids around their locker, some chatting, some laughing, and some unpacking their locker. Thadd eventually makes his way toward the glass doors. He pushes one of them open and begins walking home. He waves goodbye while he's walking, despite he thinks no-one cares he's leaving. A few minutes later, Thadd notices a man, wearing all black, the only clothing not black was a pair of dark-brown boots. Thadd gets suspicious for a second, but brushes it off. Despite not caring, Thadd begins following the person. He speaks up. Thadd: Excuse me. Sir? No response, The guy keeps walking. Thadd gets curious, he had someone to be. But his interest was being peaked. He picks up his pace and begins walking toward him. He kept thinking about where he had to be. About 17 minutes of the guy walking, He suddenly trips and collapses, He lands on the old sideway as a black cube box falls out, something like a Jewelry box, but slightly larger. Thadd, shocked, runs to the man and helps him up. He didn't seem injured. Thadd: Are you okay? He spoke, his voice old and grisly, I'm fine, kid. Thanks. He gets up and continues walking away, Thadd catches notice of the box. Thadd: Hey! You dropped this! He spoke again as he continued walking away, All yours' kid. I don't need it. Thadd frowns a little, and decides to keep the box, but decides to open it later. He checks his watch, 4:29:30. He was late to where he had to be. He puts the small box in his jacket pocket and begins running toward his home. It cuts to Thadd entering his home. His jacket and hair were drenched with now rain. He looks around, the house was lit-up but no-one was home. He entered his kitchen and caught sight of a note on a note. It was his brother's handwriting. hey thadd i went to a friend's house for the weekend. mom and dad are out of town, visiting some people. mom told me to tell you that you're going to be in trouble if you do stupid things. blah blah blah. whatever. see you. Thadd did a weird frown, crumbled the note, and tossed it in a trashcan. He goes to his room, closing and locking the door. It cut to his room, holding the box in his hand. He tries to open it, then notices an old-fashioned dull gold and silver lock on the front. He was confused how he didn't notice it. He tugs on it, then gets an idea. It cuts to his father's garage, the box and lock on an old table, A grunt is heard as a hammer hits the lock. The hammer lifts, showing the lock not affected. It cuts to him attempting to lockpick it with a paperclip. He gets frustrated as it doesn't work. Suddenly-... CLICK! The lock opens, Thadd excitedly pulls it off and begins slowly opening it. Inside is a weird-looking watch. Thadd frowns. He mutters, A dumb watch?. He takes it out. It felt odd. He shakes it around a little. Then, he puts it on his right wrist. It locks onto his wrist automatically. Thadd raises an eyebrow. He slowly brings his left index finger down to the watch. He taps it. SHROOM! Ding, ding. Thadd is startled as the purple hologram wheel pops up, 5 unknown alien faces on the wheel appear. He takes his fingers and starts on the wheel, ...What...?. After the hologram wheel was idle for about a minute, It vanishes. He taps it again, It pops back up again. He looks at the current hologram icon. A strange hybrid between of a horned lizard and wolf. Wearing some sort of headdress. The dial suddenly shoots up, startling Thadd more. He stares at it for a few seconds and begins to bring his finger down toward it. Right as it makes contact with the dial, A door opening is heard, along with a shout, Thadd! I'm home!. Thadd suddenly looks away, the dial shoots back down. He suddenly opens a cabient and pulls out a roll of black gauge, He wraps it around his right wrist. It cuts to his brother, Rodrick, wearing a soaked artic hoodie. He yells THADD!. Thadd exits his room, smiling awkwardly. Thadd: Heyyyy, Roddrrrickkk... Rodrick: Mom and Dad still out, pfft. Rodrick looks at his wrist. Rodrick: Why are you wearing gauge...? Bullies beat you up again? Thadd: Uh... Yeah. Bad stuff. It ain't broken, though. Rodrick: Really? It looks swollen. Thadd: It's fine. It's fine. Rodrick: Whatever. I'm going to my room. Thadd: Well, I'm going out to- Rodrick: No. I'm older. So I'm the man of the house while Mom and Dad are gone. But, you can go. Thadd smiles awkwardly again as Rodrick walks away, Smokey, Rodrick's chubby pitbull, runs up to Rodick, barking and jumping on his legs happily. Thadd smirks and leaves the house. It had stop raining, but still wet. It cuts to him entering an cheap, small coinvience store. The only people in the store is a few customers and the 2 people working behind the counters. He begins looking at the junk food in one of the aisles, He looks up as the Ding-dong is heard, followed by the shout, THIS IS A ROBBERY! GET ON THE GROUND, NOW!. It cuts to 3 black-clothed masked men walking up to the canisters. One of them pulls out a knife as the canisters back up into the corners. Thadd exits the aisle, It cuts to them attempting to yank the cash register away, Thadd steps in frame as the watch's faceplate glows a dark-purple. He raises his right arm and taps on the device, The hologram wheel pops up, still on the stitched-up alien face, It taps again as the dial shoots up. He puts his arm up and begins walking toward them. Robber #1: You idiot! Just cut the wire- Thadd: Hey, maskies. The robbers turn. Robber #1: You looking for trouble, kid? He holds up the switchblade, and smiles. Thadd: No. Are you? Robber #1 gestures the other two to get the cash register, Robber #1 cuts the register's wire, freeing it. Thadd slams the dial against a nearby aisle's surface. A dark-purple light bursts out of his body. Thadd's teeth grit as his lower face forms a muzzle. His arms and upper chest enlarge as two smaller arms burst out of his upper-sides. His chest and rear bulges as his waist thins a little bit. A tail, wings, and extra a tentacle burst out of his back. His legs turn dog-like, his skin turns a mix of dark-colored scales and fur. His clothes rip as a golden pharaoh outfit-like armor forms and a mix between some hair and a wolf mane forms. Finally, He opens his eyes, pure dark-purple. It cuts back to the robbers leaving, He shouts, HEY! in a deep mix between a male and female voice. The robber turns, only to be launched out of the store onto the parking-lot. The two robbers turn to the store's shattered glass doors. The mutated mass of humanoid animals standing in the doorway, A purple white-rimed Omnitrix symbol on his chest shinies. He speaks again, What's the matter? Not going to tip?. The now-horrified robbers get up and begin hijacking an abandoned Gasoline truck. Thadd charges at them as they begin to drive off. He begins chasing them. Suddenly, he grabs the back bumper and slams his fist into it, The force pops the back wheels and destroys the back-half of the truck. Gasoline begins leaking out of the tanker. Thadd grabs the left door and rips it off, He grabs the robbers and throws them. The distant siren of police are heard. Thadd turns to see 5 police cars driving up. Slowly, they exit their cars, equipped with tazers and pistols. One of them shouts, FREEZE!. One of the cash registers runs out and speaks with an officer. Cop: What is that thing? Register: I don't know, but it saved us! It's a hero! The cops handcuff the robbers, put them in their cars, and return the stolen cash register. Slowly, they leave the scene. Not even crediting the mutated alien. Thadd frowns and turns to the truck, notices as the exposed engine is on fire. Thadd notices what's about to happen. He does a running jump toward the truck and punches it with an insane force into the air. It hurtles about 48 feet before exploding due to the gasoline and flaming engine. It rains broken pieces of metal. Thadd looks up, then down when he notices the watch symbol is flashing red. It suddenly flashes another blast of dark-purple as his alien form resorts back. Thadd: Awesome! Hey. Kid., He turns, seeing the other cash register. Register #2: This area is closed around 10:00 PM. I suggest you go home. Thadd: Yes, sir. Thadd tucks his hand in his pockets as he begins walking away. He walks down the street, It zooms toward the watch, as it flashes dark-purple again. It fades to black. *End, Credits* Major Events * Summer begins and Thadd is released from school. * Thadd discovers the Hydraimitrix. * Rodrick, Thadd's brother, and Smokey, Roddrick's dog, makes it's debut. * Thadd transforms into his first alien. * Thadd saves a store from a bunch of robbers, which is his first success as a hero. Aliens Used * Phybrid (Debut) Trivia Edit * This is the first remaked Thadd 10 episode. * Roddrick's name was changed to Rodrick. * A brand new alien was introduced. * Originally, the robbers were to have guns, but was removed due to the danger of a warning. * New writing style, alot more novel-styled. Category:Episodes